


Skinwork

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2018) [21]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Strong Language, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Welp, she’d already gotten a drunk tattoo from him, may as well just go ahead and complete the cliché by having sex too.





	Skinwork

“So this is the price I pay for a tattoo, huh?”  
  
John Seed grinned and snaked his arms around her waist. “Well, it _is_ a pretty badass tattoo,” he said without an ounce of humility.  
  
“I wouldn’t know,” Hudson snorted, trying to keep her arm out of the direct spray of the shower.  
  
Alright, so Hudson’s head was pounding a bit, she didn’t feel great, _and_ with the bandage on she could not independently verify whether or not the tattoo she got from _John Fucking Seed_ was, indeed, badass or not; but what the fuck, if she was gonna get drunk and tattooed by the local Lawyer-Cultist-Tattoo-Artist-Weirdo, she might as well fuck him too.  
  
Shower sex during a hangover didn’t seem like a _fabulous_ idea, but what the hell, she didn’t feel like dragging them out of the bathroom and going back to the bedroom. Besides, the warm water was doing wonders for her headache.  
  
“If it helps,” John sighed, pressing right up against her from behind and grinding himself against her hip, “I’ve got some pictures of the tattoo on my phone. Trust me, it looks fucking amazing.”  
  
“It had better.”  
  
“I do good work, Deputy.” He punctuated that by thrusting between her thighs, and Hudson grunted slightly, wetting her fingers in the spray and reaching down to rub herself. The tattooed arm she braced against the shower wall, still being careful not to get it wet. She rolled her hips back towards him and felt his cock bumping her hip and inner thighs but never penetrating. Hudson could feel his breath on her back and shoulders, his arm squeezing occasionally around her stomach and hips. “I can get a condom if you want,” John suggested.  
  
Hudson shook her head. “Forget it, just finish this and we can use it later.” That came out a bit vague and jumbled, and even Hudson was surprised to turn those words over in her head and realize _did I just tell him there was going to be a part two to this?_ A part two in which John would make use of a condom?  
  
_Fuck._ She shivered a bit, not at all displeased with the images that came to mind at the possibility, and thumbed her clit a little more vigorously. Well, if you’re gonna sin, you may as well go big or go home. Whether they left it at this or fucked for five more hours afterwards the salient point of the encounter later would be that Hudson had fucked John Seed; the quantity of fucking did not matter.  
  
Hell, if that was the case, maybe she should milk it.  
  
“You ever taken a strap-on before?”  
  
John shuddered violently against her, arms clenching around her waist. “Why, do you have one?” He asked, voice strained.  
  
“Yeah,” Hudson responded, “I was thinking it might save us from using the condom for a bit.”  
  
“I have more than one,” John protested, voice shaky now, thrusts messier. For a man as dedicated to his religion as he was, it was almost funny to see him fall apart so quickly over the mere mention of _possibly_ getting pegged later on. If Eden’s Gate had some form of confessional, Hudson had a suspicion she knew what sins John was confessing to every Sunday.  
  
The warning she got right before he came was another tightening of his arms, and then a short, reedy sound near her ear before something hot and wet that was very obviously not water splashed against the back of her thigh. Hudson’s arm was getting tired, but she couldn’t switch them because of the tattoo; and she worked herself a little faster, frustrated that it seemed to be taking too long. John was still slumped against her back, seemingly immobile, but Hudson started slightly when she felt his hand come up to cup her breast, kneading the skin and rubbing lightly near the nipple.  
  
_Shit, there we go, there we go-!_  
  
Hudson made a strange sort of squeaking noise when she came, breath and sound catching in her throat.  
  
They stayed as they were for a minute or so afterwards, until Hudson gathered herself enough to shut off the water. Only when the spray was gone could she hold her newly-tattooed arm more normally, and it was nearly numb from being held so awkwardly for so long. They both straightened up, John patting her shoulder.  
  
“I’ll get those pictures for you,” he said, breathlessly. “When you see them, you’ll be _begging_ me to do another tattoo for you.” He stepped out of the shower, and Hudson shook her head.  
  
“Confident, aren’t you,” She whispered, before climbing out after him and reaching for a towel.  
  
Now she was _definitely_ going to have to talk him into getting pegged.  
   
-End

**Author's Note:**

> Dear God, I just realized the- hand to God- entirely unintentional pun here: _She wants to Peg a Peggie._
> 
> *rimshot*


End file.
